I Want You
by PauPauSenpai
Summary: A twist on normal love stories. Maika is maddeningly in love with Yohioloid, who seems to be involved with SeeU now. Maika thus makes it her mission to save her beloved from the Korean's seductive spells...doing whatever it may take. M for language, violence, and eventual gore, possible smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~! \.w./ Yes, I have decided to make a story...but no, it won't be a pretty one. Unless you think yandere twisted love stories gone wrong are pretty, then...that's cool...Qwq

I got inspired by the song 'I Want You' by Elvis Costello, specifically the Fiona Apple version. It was quite haunting to listen to, and I just felt like I wanted make something with the same emotions...this story is like the song, if the song was a story...lol.

So as you can see, it's strange how the story is set up, with Maika talking directly to Yohio and all...but I hope it's interesting nonetheless! I was originally going to just make this a one shot but felt it was too long of a plot I was coming up with, so I decided to make it a drama of sorts .w./

What else? I don't own Vocaloid obviously. Um, I'm going to try to insert all of the non-Japanese vocaloids into this as much as I can...I felt that would be fun :D And...oh, try to look out for all the Oliver song references in this chapter heh. I felt like putting those in.

OH, and Yohioloid will be referred to as Yohio in this. I know it's his fabulous voice provider's nameeee but it felt more personal that way. With that said now...

Please enjoy! *A*/

* * *

My darling, I love you more than words can even describe.

I don't live off of oxygen. Inhaling this love for you and exhaling the passion I feel for you is how I stay breathing. The euphoria of just seeing you is what I run off of. You're my first thought in the morning and my final thought as night takes me to dreamland, where you also exist. I fall asleep clinging to the picture of us together from a year's past; I can't bear to even stand it on my nightstand anymore. I want you.

I love your pretty blonde hair and deep crimson eyes. I love your gorgeous features, your sweet smile. How you directed it at me, once upon a time.

Your smooth, delicious voice, the way you laughed, the way you called my name, once upon a time.

"Maika…"

You once said this. Once upon a time, my name danced across your lips. It sends me into ecstasy to even be reminded of this marvel.

But, now I sleep alone, and cold. My bed is meant for two, but only one sleeps upon it, huddled against that precious picture, the only thing that gets me by in the nighttime. I've been feeling lonely now, darling.

And I have grown tired of waiting.

You're with her right now, aren't you? It's making my heart grow bitter having to wait for you to realize just how much of a clown she really is. Her poofy, disastrous hair adorned with silly cat ears...her boring blue eyes always feigning stupidity…

Her supple, thin body, waiting for you to wrap your arms around it…

Her syrupy-sweet voice, tempting you closer and closer to her glossy pink lips…

It fills me to the brim with pure rage, dearest. I can't handle her seductive wiles luring you further and further into her trap. She can't have you, she simply mustn't. I will not let her.

It seems that you are having trouble warding her off on your own, my dear. That is perfectly fine; I understand completely. I will assist you, I promise. Once I find you again, you will be safe and sound in my arms once more...my sweet, sweet Yohio.

I decided this in the morning, as I rose from my bed and began to prepare myself for a new day of hunting. I've been searching day in and day out for your new residency ever since you moved seven months ago without telling me your location. Why does there have to be so many buildings in this area? So far I've researched every single living space within the nearest ten cities from here, and I don't have the slightest clue where you are still. If only you had told me, but it seemed your phone number was changed as well. That damn succubus must have persuaded you to get a new one, for her to text and call only...so disgustingly selfish! You SURELY hadn't fallen for her on your own will, darling, I know it. That's why I forgive you for anything that may have occurred. Her, however...I will never forgive that witch.

And so, I was continuing my investigation on your whereabouts, and researching more on that Korean bitch on the side. I'm lucky to have lovely friends who don't mind sharing with me details on gossip they find 'juicy'. They told me about how that wretched whore- SeeU, as you know- had various on-and-off relationships with multiple Japanese men before. Recently, though, she seems to have broken that Asian chain with you; but I'm going to cut off that horrid 'hobby' of hers for good. I'll make sure of it.

I opened my laptop and brought my morning coffee to my lips, when the door rang. Ah, why now, why now? ...Although, it's funny. Each time the door rings, my heart leaps with the hope that it might be you, coming to tell me you've gotten over that awful witch's spell, you've returned for me...you'll stay with me for good.

That's why I will never tell him this, but when I open the door each time and see it's just Oliver's cheerful presence, I can't help but feel a wave of was no different.

My previously-bright eyes dulled as they fell upon his light-hearted smile, but he didn't notice. He never does. I stood in silence, waiting for his greetings.

Oliver and I have been friends for years. He's a year younger than me. I knew him ever since he was 12; the times sure have flown by since then…

For some reason, his demeanor has always stayed the same. Thoughtful, soft-spoken, painfully shy around strangers. I always liked the way he would always listen to my seemingly endless rants, and give me a shoulder to cry on when… "those" moments come as well. The moments in which I feel absolute despair. But right now, I have sheer determination and slight irritation from his interruption of my research. ...It's a good thing his smile is so bright.

"Good day to you, Maika," he greeted me as per usual, "May I come in? What might you be doing, if I may ask?"

I forced a tight smile of my own and moved to the side to let him in. "I was researching, but we can chat if you want."

His eye-the one that is visible, that is-softened, as if tired. I saw it. "I expected so...I'm sorry for interrupting, Maika."

I could tell that he really meant 'It was foolish of me to imagine otherwise.'

I used to get angry with him when he tried to convince me that searching for you was not worth it. But now my dedication to this love is too strong to even meddle with such petty arguments. I know he is just trying to be a friend, but I also know he doesn't understand. Because he doesn't understand, he is simply a friend making cute attempts to fix something that isn't broken in the first place. Lots of people are like that. I am a kind, caring person, as you know, Yohio; thus, I won't give him grief for misunderstanding this way.

I flashed him a sweet smile as I entered the kitchen. "Don't be sorry, silly. I don't mind at all for now. Would you like some tea?"

I waited for a while, but he didn't give a response. I turned around to face him with a perplexed expression, which just caused me to feel even more perplexed. Why had his face reddened? Hm…

"Oliver?"

"O-Oh, yes, Earl Grey would be lovely, thank you…"

I nodded and turned to prepare making the tea for him. We'd usually converse like this, him with his tea and I with my coffee. Nowadays, though, he realized I don't like being disrupted from my work too often, so he only really comes by if he has something important to tell me. That's why I knew he would be letting me know something at least he thought was crucial.

"What's up, Oliver?" I ask curiously, waiting for an explanation for his arrival.

"Ah, not much, really. It's been raining plenty recently, as you might have noticed."

"That's true. I think it's soothing, though."

"Yes, I would enjoy it, if not for the Umbrella Salesman who hangs around my side of town having to be extra persistent during the rainy season…"

"Ah, that does sound like a bother."

"I do pity him. And I do get cold so easily in this weather. It's no fun going out to the cemetery in the nighttime when I fear catching a cold."

"...Please try to stop your grave-digging ways, Oliver."

I could feel his almost-apologetic grin from behind my back.

"What's the fun in life if you can't take some risk and Dance With the Dead?"

I shook my head disapprovingly, but it was his obsession, and there was not much I could do about that, when I was putting all of my energy into something more of a top priority for me. "At least tell me you have overcome something since the last time we talked, like that fear of yours…?"

"Ah! Yes, I have conquered my arachnophobia, via eating a Tarantula. They are quite chewy, actually."

I chuckled and shook my head as I let the water boil. Looking through my cupboards for my Earl Grey stash I keep just for his visits, I continued asking about his life. "Oh, and how are you feeling lately…? I heard you still had a bad case of Lavender Town Syndrome…"

"Ohh yes," I heard him groan lightly, as if remembering the experience caused him great pain. "The most awful thing in all of video games, I would argue. I do still have that ringing in my ears, but I am feeling quite fine now, no worries at all."

"Hmm, that's a relief." After a while, the water was boiling in the pot, and I poured it into a cup, putting the tea bag inside. I walked out and handed it to him, and he nodded with thanks as he graciously accepted it.

I sat down beside him with my cup of coffee, realizing that this entire conversation had just been chit-chat. He must have had something important to tell me, hadn't he…?

"So, what brings you here, then, Oliver? If life is going so swell for you."

Suddenly, I could feel unease set into his expression. He looked down at his tea cup, giving a nervous smile. He gulped before beginning to speak.

"Maika...are you really still pursuing...him…?"

I set my coffee mug down hard on the table in front of us. It caused him to jump slightly, and he averted his eyes worriedly. The boy should know better, yet he continued talking.

"It...It's been months, and all, and I...was just wondering if you really…"

He must have felt my piercing stare drilling into him, as his voice trembled slightly, before softening as he lowered his gaze and finished his sentence. It was as if, after feeling my quickening distaste for this topic, he edited his words before speaking them, to make them sound less blunt than what he was really wishing to say.

"...Were still...looking...for him…?"

"Yes, I am."

I relaxed my posture. It was kind of him to consider my feelings about it, and rethink what he was going to say accordingly. Only he really understood to do that.

He smiled to his feet, though it appeared to be strangely a smile tinged with sadness. He slowly nodded.

"I see." he murmured, before reaching into his pocket to pull something out. I looked at him in puzzlement.

"If that's the case, then I have something for you…"

He pulled out a small piece of paper. It looked like a ticket.

I blinked, before my mouth went dry. I could just sense it. It had something to do with my darling Yohio, yes, I knew it. Oliver handed it to me as he continued to explain.

"It's a...concert ticket, for...Yohio's live performance in two weeks. The tickets have quite literally just started selling about an hour ago; I bought one right when they opened."

I observed the ticket. Sure enough, it read 'YOHIO LIVE' and gave the address and date in which you would be performing. It made me so happy to know you got a gig, dear! You always were so fond of music, weren't you? I only really can empty my heart out with Spanish tunes…

Oliver continued. "Ahh, it was quite an unexpected release, as well. His management gave no announcement prior to today, which is why I assumed even you hadn't known about it yet. Even the newspapers just learned the news, so will be publishing it tomorrow, but I knew you'd need this kind of thing as soon as possible...the only way I knew about it was because of his blog update this morning...though I know how you've been continually blocked from that…"

I cringed at that fact. I manage to survive for only a few days at a time following you with a fake account, but I always succumb to the temptation and say something to you that causes your damn management to ban me from the site again and again…

Oliver doesn't mind being my little 'spy' for me, though...such a doll. I beamed at him with ever-so gracious eyes, and his face reddened again. (Oddly enough.)

"Oh, Oliver, how could I ever repay you?" I nearly choked up with pure bliss. In just two weeks, I would be able to reunite with my darling again…! Oh, Yohio, I'd be coming for you, just wait…!

Oliver gave me a meek smile and shook his head sweetly. "I would do anything for you, Maika, so...just, promise me to take care of yourself, and don't get into any trouble at the event, please…"

I giggled dreamily. I was so overcome with happiness, nothing phased me at all at that point. "Silly Oliver, I promise to be a good girl~! I'll be soaring in the sky with joy, after all!"

He nodded towards me and placed a gentle hand on my arm. The expression in his non-bandaged eye was serious.

"Yes, please...be good. For me."

I nodded earnestly and he let go, as if satisfied with my response. I placed the ticket against my lips, kissing it. _For Yohio…~_

Strangely, Oliver looked at me with a slightly wide eye upon me doing so. Really, he was looking straight at the ticket, placing his fingers on his lips in a weird way. I tilted my head at him, and he coughed, pointing to the ticket.

"Earlier, I had...uh…"

I blinked, confused, but he just ended up sighing, shaking his head, and smiling.

"It's nothing. Well, now that I have delivered to you what you needed, I should be off now, Maika. See you around!"

As he got up, I looked at him. He hadn't touched his tea. But beyond that, there was something else that bothered me.

"Oliver…"

"Yes?"

"Did you get a ticket for yourself, as well?"

He paused before chuckling and shaking his head. "No need for me. I...well…"

He shifted his eye, as if changing his mind about what he was going to say.

"...I'm fine enjoying the show once someone uploads video of it online. Hehe."

I grinned at him, satisfied with the response, and wished him farewell. Closing the door on him as he exited my house, I walked over back to my laptop, ticket in hand.

So, this was it, wasn't it…

With this...I would be able to see you again, darling.

Are you as excited as I am? We will be able to meet again, after all this time.

I am so grateful, so thankful...so…

Wait for me, Yohio.

* * *

...Yeah. LOL

I purposely capitalized each Oliver song in that conversation. Give yourself a point for every one you knew. If you knew them all, cheer and partyyy!...lol *w* but anywho, thank you for reading, I hope you can wait for chapter two ;w;/!


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaand time for the next installment of Maika in crazyland! Lol...I've decided her character...is going to be a complex one. Not a very likable one, at that, but hey, that makes for an interesting story, doesn't it? *w*

Anywho, more characters introduced in this one. Enjoy-!

* * *

I've been counting down the days till we will be able to meet, dearest Yohio. One more week until the concert. My heart can hardly handle the anticipation.

What have you been doing to prepare, I wonder? Lots of rehearsals, I bet. If only I knew where those were located…

I have simply been going about my normal, boring days. My shifts have gotten longer at my job. Do you remember? I work as a waitress in a small cafe. The NOVA Cafe, it's called; you haven't visited in so long…

Well, this time of year, as the rain begins to pour, more and more people want some hot beverages and accompanying treats to survive the chilly weather. It's been pretty busy the past few weeks.

Today was a little less frantic, though; I was able to relax between customers, along with my fellow workers, Bruno and Clara. They're nice people; although I'm not as close of friends with them as I am with Oliver, it's fun to hang out with them. I can't really confide in them or gush too much about you with them, but I do enjoy having absentminded small talk with them time and again.

Bruno, Clara and I switch between our jobs as waitresses/waiters and beverage-maker throughout the day, and at least one of us is left with cleaning up and closing the cafe when night falls. Sweet Ann and Big Al (as they like to be referred to as,) are the chefs of the food, and also the owners of the shop; also lovely people, but much older than I. Today, Clara and I were waitresses, and Bruno was the man behind the counter crafting up everyone's frappuccinos and hot cocoa. I was relieved to know I didn't have 'cleaning duty' tonight; the more time I waste at work, the less time I have to continue my research for you.

I would like to say this day was like any other day, but actually, something annoying happened today, darling. Something awful and lame and terribly annoying. It irks me just thinking about it, honestly.

I'll begin with the less headache-inducing incident first, I suppose. Sonika visited the cafe today. I don't believe you know her…? She's just an occasional customer who lives close by, giving a girl-next-door kind of vibe, bubbly, earnest, and friendly. Her presence interests me only in that every time she enters the cafe, I swear I see Bruno's eyes light up like an excited puppy of some sort. But it looks like he tries to hide his delight, trying to play it cool or something, and he often just welcomes her with a warm, calm smile when she approaches the counter.

"Well, if it isn't Sonika," he'd typically say, "What brings you here today?"

To which she would giggle and their chit-chat would commence. This happened today, naturally.

Lately, though, I've been noticing a different expression on Clara's face when she notices Sonika entering the cafe. Her eyes seem to darken. Today, her charming smile she would flash to the customers even dropped straight down into a dreadful frown. She made it a point not to look at the two when Bruno and Sonika had their usual conversation. But I know what that is about. I can read faces very well, you know, dear. And that look painted on Clara's pretty little face just so happens to be the sweet, sweet look of jealousy. Hoh…

I will keep this a note for future reference...in case it would ever come in handy to… 'utilize' this information. ...That doesn't make me a bad person, darling, I hope you know. I am just not afraid to do ANYTHING I can...for your sake. Don't you know? So, even such a thing as manipulation isn't so awful when it's for the sake of someone you love so, so dearly…

I gave Clara a seemingly clueless smile then, as if I didn't know what could possibly be wrong, and expressed concern for her tired-looking features. This caused her eyes to widen as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't have been, and she merely shook her head and grinned at me, as if to affirm she was just fine. We both then returned to our jobs.

This...this was where things took a turn for the worse.

I was fetching a tray holding three hot cups of coffee for three young men, at first sitting patiently at their table. They didn't look like they were from around here.

Suddenly, I heard the rustling of papers. A magazine…?

That's when they started talking.

"Man, SeeU looks so hot in this bikini!"

"Bro, you're so lucky to have gotten this issue. I heard all the copies were gone from the bookstores in practically the blink of an eye!"

"Yes...I slept outside the store the night before, so I was one of the first ones there when it opened."

I flinched as I waited for Bruno to finish up making their coffees. Surely, they didn't say the name I thought they said, right…? I _must _have misheard…

But no, they continued talking...and I knew…

"Oh god, look at her in this shot! SeeU looks really good in white, too."

"Heh, I'd like to see her in white. At my wedding!"

"Pfff, like hell, man. SeeU's probably gonna marry a hot musician or some shit."

I could feel my blood beginning to boil, even hotter than the beverages that would soon arrive to their table. But I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand listening to this any longer…

Of course I had to be reminded that SeeU was a damn model, as well as an amateur actress, who was quickly gaining popularity due to a lucky break in a recent drama television show. She started just as a girl on the internet posting pictures of herself, and one day won an ulzzang, or Korean "prettiest face" contest online, which is all where her career began. ...Yes, sweetheart, I researched all of it. Just for you.

But no, what they were saying was just ridiculous. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand it…

I stomped over to them, restraining myself as much as I could, but it was so, so hard to control the rage that was fuming out of me. The final trigger was spoken once I approached, however, and I simply could not take any more of their torture. They had to say it, they just had to…

"What, you mean like that Yohio guy? Ahaha, I don't stand a-"

It was as if my hand had a mind of its own, darling, I swear! It was as if I was suddenly possessed, and nothing my right mind could shriek inside my head could stop my arm from lifting and chucking the tray full of three scalding hot cups of coffee straight at the three imbecilic fanboys.

They weren't facing me, and their moronic eyes were too glued to that stupid magazine for them to notice the drinks being hurled at them until it was too late. The blistering coffee splattered across all three of their ugly heads, and all over that wretched magazine, soaking all of it in burning liquid. I realized what I had done quickly and reacted immediately to save face; I collapsed to the floor, as if I had tripped, right before the first guy's blood-curdling scream rang throughout the cafe. Now, as the room would look up in shock at the scene, they'd see three idiots drenched in coffee, and a clumsy waitress attempting to scramble back to her feet after having made such a terrible mess; and thus, the event could be classified as an 'accident'.

Gasps drifted throughout the room as the boys continued screeching various words, such as 'It burns!' or 'My magazine!' Clara and Bruno rushed to the customers' aid, as I merely sat there, slightly agitated by the fact no one came to help me. I was the one who nearly sprained her ankle pretending to trip, after all!

Sweet Ann and Big Al peered at the scene from the kitchen, but it seemed they were too embarrassed to step outside and acknowledge such a huge disaster in their cafe.

I eventually assisted in helping to clean the table up, sputtering a million tearful apologies as I did so. The three left in tears, though I personally believe it was less because of their first-degree burns and more to do with the fact that their 'precious' magazine was not salvaged. After that scene, it transformed into nothing more than a brown, soggy, mocha latte-scented remnant of a few scraps of paper, with some ugly whore's worthless pictures bleeding down the pages.

I continued apologizing to Clara and Bruno even though they were clearly not harmed, and tossed a few 'I'm so sorry's towards Sweet Ann and Big Al as well. Clara looked like the endeavor had made her even more exhausted, and Bruno appeared more exasperated than angry as well. Though I bet if Sonika was still there, he'd have been secretly more pissed off at me than ever for doing such a thing in front of her. I'm sure.

Regardless, he still pulled me to the back of the building to have a private talk, much to my surprise. Was it really that big of a deal?

"Maika, what was that? Why did you do that?" He raised his fedora to run a hand through his hair as he asked me stupid questions. I blinked at him innocently and replied with a trembling voice.

"I-I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just…"

"Well, it really did seem like you did mean to, from where I saw it."

Shit. So he actually was watching the whole scene. I averted my eyes, hoping my annoyance wasn't evident in them. He merely sighed.

"Maika, I don't know what's been wrong with you lately, but it's really showing in your work. You've been forgetting to do cleaning duty this past month, you've been carelessly snapping at customers, constantly getting their orders wrong...and what was that one Asian guy who came here? You ruined his phone by dumping tea on to it!"

I winced as I was reminded of that time. Some purple-haired man was watching SeeU's drama on his phone as he was waiting for his order. I couldn't have just stood there and done nothing…!

Bruno gave another short sigh as I said nothing in return, still bothered remembering all of those dumb people…

He lightly touched my shoulder, snapping me out of annoying-land. I looked up at him, wondering why he felt it necessary to continue talking to me.

"Look, Maika, I can tell something's been up lately. Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked at me with deep, serious eyes. What a caring guy. It's too bad there's nothing I can really say to him. People were going to be irritating, and I was going to be irritated by them, until my mission of taking out the witch was complete and they could all stop being hypnotized by her. That was simply it; but I can't really tell Bruno THAT, now can I? He wouldn't really understand, just like Oliver. I flashed him a gracious smile.

"Thank you Bruno, but I'm fine, really. I will try to do better from now on."

He continued staring until he gave a final sigh and backed away from me, signaling I could leave. I gave him another smile, this time more apologetic than anything, and returned to my work. None of us workers really spoke a word to each other the rest of the day, and I returned home like any other night.

But that night, dearest, I slept ever so sweetly. My excitement for next week's meeting with you was fueling my dreams. No, I couldn't let such a silly circumstance bring me down! I will stay strong for you, even through awful incidents like that. As I pressed that dear picture close to me again that night, I shut my eyes and drifted away into a peaceful place...awaiting the upcoming thrills that I would soon experience.

_Good night, Yohio..._

* * *

Huehuehue *0* Time is tickingggg...!

And yeah I'll put as many references as I can in each chapter...xD

I was trying to make the three men be the three guys from ZOLA Project heh...and everyone knows who the purple-haired guy might just be...

But oh yeahhh ClaraxBrunoxSonika love triangle-ish thingyyy *A*/ Woooo-

There will be plenty more drama coming up too, I promise...wuehehe...alrighty see you soon uwu/

****** REVIEWS ARE LOVED DEARLY, MY DARLING XOXOXO ******


End file.
